Aurora
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: M.E 730. Les combats ont cessé avec Niflheim il y a 5 ans mais la paix reste très fragile. Roi depuis un an, Regis continue à consolider Insomnia avec Cor et Clarus en principaux conseillers, ainsi qu'une femme: Aurora, une amie d'enfance. Cette dernière l'informe un jour qu'un nouveau tombeau royal a été découvert et que l'Empire expérimente sur les daemons.
1. Retour à Insomnia

_M.E 730 - Baie de Galdina_

 **vrrrrr**

 **vrrrrr**

La masse sous les draps bougea, perturbée par ce bruit venant de la table de chevet.

 **vrrrrr**

 **vrrrrr**

Agacée, une main émergea et se saisit du téléphone pour appuyer sur la touche « Raccrocher » afin de couper une fois pour toutes le réveil. Malheureusement, même coupé, le mal était déjà fait et le soleil étant levé, la jeune femme sous les draps n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se réveiller pour de bon.

La routine de cette dernière semaine de vacances reprit. Après s'être rafraîchie et habillée, la demoiselle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la partie restaurant de l'hôtel de Galdina. Elle prit place, comme les jours précédents, près des flots, à l'ombre, tandis qu'une radio allumée non loin diffusait les informations du jour.

« _Une autre magnifique journée sur la baie de Galdina. N'hésitez pas à plonger une tête dans les eaux turquoises, mais attention aux conducteurs de bateaux, les eaux restent agitées aux alentours de l'île d'Angelgard et dissimulent les récifs qui ont déjà coulé six bateaux imprudents cette année._

 _A l'extérieur, l'Empire n'a réalisé aucune autre manœuvre militaire et Duscae, Cleigne et Leide semblent donc toujours épargnés. Insomnia se prépare de son côté à fêter, dans deux semaines, l'anniversaire du roi Regis, 113ème souverain de la lignée Lucii qui aura donc.._. »

\- Votre petit déjeuner Madame.

La 'vacancière' perdit le fil des nouvelles lorsque la serveuse lui apporta son plat. Elle pensait pouvoir le savourer tranquillement mais...

 **vrr vrr vrr**

Trois vibrations courtes, cela signifiait un message :

 _De : Cor, 9h23_

 _« Lena est à l'hôpital, elle a perdu l'enfant. »_

Cette nouvelle jeta tout de suite un voile sur son visage. Elle se souvenait que Lena, une amie d'enfance très proche, avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte il y a de cela sept mois. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de sérieux pour que le petit ne survive pas si proche du terme.

La jeune femme se hâta en tout cas d'envoyer un message à son tour pour soutenir son amie.

 _A: Lena, 9h25_

 _« Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère que tu te remets. Repose toi autant que possible, je rentre aujourd'hui pour venir te soutenir. »_

De toute manière, même si son séjour à Galdina et ses alentours devait encore durer cinq jours, elle serait bien plus utile ailleurs.

Elle finit donc son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à la réception.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais écourter mon séjour et partir aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien Madame. Votre nom ?

\- Aurora Praesidia

* * *

Le voyage du retour prit toute l'après-midi. Aurora avait tout de même voulu profiter une dernière fois de la mer le matin avant de rentrer à la capitale. Quant au voyage, il se passa à l'arrière d'une camionnette où un gentil couple l'avait laissée s'installer pour l'amener à Hammerhead. La jeune femme, avec son seul sac de vacances, était venue dans la région sans son véhicule personnel. Officiellement, elle profitait de vacances ici mais officieusement, Cor l'avait chargée de garder un œil sur l'Empire et sur les rumeurs parmi les habitants. Comme une voiture venant d'Insomnia aurait attiré l'attention, la citadine était donc à pied.

Après avoir pris le temps d'engloutir son déjeuner, elle prit enfin la direction de la capitale... à pied. Elle n'avait rencontré personne qui s'y rendait et, pour une raison inconnue, les chocobos n'étaient pas disponibles à la location.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de marche, une voiture passa enfin et accepta de l'avancer jusqu'aux contrôles d'entrée dans la ville. Aurora remercia le conducteur une fois arrivée à bon port, et se dirigea vers la ligne -vide- des citoyens revenants dans la capitale.

\- Ah... Miss Praesidia, déjà de retour ?

\- Déjà ? Ca fait six mois que je suis partie.

\- Six mois vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant six mois ?

\- Trois mois à Accordo et trois mois à Cleigne et Duscae principalement, un mélange de vacances et visites chez de la famille éloignée.

\- Je vois. Contente de rentrer ?

\- Oui et non... je trouve que la Citadelle gagnerait énormément à être en bord de mer.

\- Héhé, je peux pas vous en vouloir, j'adore aller à Galdina quand je le peux aussi. En attendant, tout est en règle, bon retour à Insomnia, Capitaine. N'oubliez pas votre insigne.

Aurora s'avança un peu pour libérer la place, puisque quelques personnes étaient arrivées entre temps, et ouvrit son sac pour en tirer une longue veste noire avec, sur le bas, des motifs argentés ressemblant à des flammes qui remontaient jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture. Elle accrocha ensuite à la ceinture de son pantalon un petit étui de cuir renfermant son insigne :

 _« **CROWNSGUARD**_

 _Aulea Aurora Praesidia_

 _Capitaine de la garde royale_

 _Rang 4 »_

Elle allait ensuite prendre une navette afin de traverser le pont menant à la ville, quand un véhicule attira son attention, et plus précisément l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu, l'homme lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Mademoiselle, bienvenue à la capitale.

\- Jared ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lena t'envoie ?

\- Non, c'est Mr Amicitia Il m'a chargé de vous amener à la Citadelle afin de faire votre rapport au Marshall et au Roi.

\- Très bien. Ne les faisons pas attendre alors.

Lena Amicitia, épouse de Clarus Amicitia, Bouclier et ami du Roi. Il avait dû apprendre le retour de la capitaine via sa femme qui lui aurait transmis le message reçu ce matin. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir se changer complètement avant de faire son rapport.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville, puis de la Citadelle, Aurora s'aperçut que ça lui avait manqué. La nature était une très bonne chose mais elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait grandi ici, parmi les familles proches de la famille royale des Lucii avant de se faire sa place dans la Garde royale. Et si les hauts buildings de métal et de béton pouvaient rebuter ceux qui étaient étrangers à la cité, la capitaine voyait surtout des citoyens qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Des hommes, femmes et enfants qui avaient subi les conséquences de la guerre contre Niflheim et pour lesquels elle se devait de tout faire pour éviter un autre affrontement... même si ce qu'elle avait découvert allait mettre à mal cette douce et vaine espérance.

La voiture conduite par Jared s'arrêta à l'entrée de la Citadelle et un garde vint ouvrir la portière. Il se mit au garde-à-vous en s'apercevant que sa supérieure sortait de la voiture.

\- Prenez mes affaires dans le coffre et faites-les porter chez moi, lui lança t-elle.

\- A vos ordres Capitaine.

\- Jared, merci pour le trajet.

\- Un plaisir Mademoiselle.

« Mademoiselle »... à 23 ans, c'était peut-être démodé désormais, mais ce brave homme était très à cheval sur l'étiquette. Il était donc probable qu'il l'appelle ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie. Peut-être, un jour...

Malheureusement, comme dit l'adage « Pas de repos pour les braves ». A peine arrivée en haut des marches que Cor vint vers elle.

\- Je suis en retard ?

\- Je t'attendais plus tôt.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour me conduire jusqu'aux contrôles de la ville.

\- Je vois ça oui...

Son regard franc s'attarda surtout sur le bas de la tenue de la jeune femme, encore recouvert de la poussière des terres desséchées d'Hammerhead.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Tu te reposeras après.

Elle s'y était attendue. Au final, il était peu probable qu'elle ait le temps de rendre visite à Lena aujourd'hui. Le devoir passait avant tout le reste, même une amie en détresse.

* * *

Arrivés au bon étage, le Marshall se dirigea vers une des salles du roi où se tenaient les réunions privées et ouvrit la porte. A peine entrée, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, y compris ceux reconnaissables du roi Regis. Elle le salua immédiatement, s'inclinant avec respect.

\- Votre Majesté.

\- Capitaine, prenez place, nous revenions justement sur les informations que vous nous avez communiqué ces derniers mois. Les troupes impériales se sont-elles avancées dans Duscae ?

Aurora s'installa rapidement et jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte holographique projetée au centre de la table.

\- Dans Duscae, non. En fait j'ai observé très peu de mouvements pour avancer dans le territoire. Niflheim semble prendre le temps de s'installer plutôt, et je soupçonne que c'est pour mieux avancer ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette conclusion ? Intervint Clarus à la gauche du roi.

La capitaine déplaça la carte et zooma sur la position d'une base militaire.

\- Il y a deux semaines, je suis parvenue à infiltrer cette base.

\- Malgré mes ordres ? Coupa Régis, le regard percant.

\- … Oui Altesse, j'ai jugé que c'était nécessaire. Quelques groupes opposants à Niflheim m'avaient signalé que ces bases renfermaient en réalité de nombreuses armes lourdes magitek, tout juste sorties des usines impériales qui étaient amenées ici afin d'être testées. Il y avait, entre autres, un prototype d'un nouveau générateur qui, d'après leurs dires, était capable d'influencer le comportement des daemons.

L'assemblée prit le temps d'assimiler la gravité des paroles tandis qu'Aurora se saisissait de son collier. Celui-ci renfermait en réalité un dispositif miniature capable de stocker un grand nombre de données. Il avait surtout la particularité d'envoyer les dites données cryptées par relais jusqu'à Insomnia et, étant relié aux battements de cœur de la porteuse, si elle venait à mourir, le dispositif s'autodétruirait pour garantir la sécurité des informations. Elle synchronisa donc cet appareil avec l'ordinateur et fit apparaître les clichés pris lors de l'infiltration.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un simple témoignage alors avec l'aide d'un de ces groupes, j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans la base en me faisant passer pour l'un des leurs. Ces photos viennent toutes de cette nuit-là, y compris la vidéo.

La dite vidéo s'enclencha, projetée sur le mur derrière le roi. Tous purent alors voir le prototype être mis en marche en présence de quelques daemons mineurs enfermés. Ceux-ci, hostiles envers leurs geôliers au début, devinrent dociles. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les soldats ouvrirent leurs cages et les créatures en sortirent d'un pas calme, commandées par les ondes du générateur. Un impérial ordonna ensuite de passer à la phase II. Le générateur gagna en intensité et, quelques secondes plus tard, les créatures se mirent à attaquer des caisses disposées non loin, sans aucun doute placées là pour l'expérimentation. Seulement, dès que les caisses furent mises en pièces, les daemons attaquèrent ensuite sans distinction, comme libérées du pouvoir du générateur. Les soldats magiteks ouvrirent alors le feu, et la vidéo s'arrêta.

\- Ils voudraient donc que les daemons eux-même renforcent leurs rangs sans risque de perdre leur propre matériel au passage... commenta gravement Cor. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- Nous avons profité du chaos pour attaquer à notre tour. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, et deux rebelles ont d'ailleurs perdu la vie. Je peux toutefois vous assurer que ce prototype n'est plus fonctionnel. Je suis parvenue à le détruire en utilisant une de leurs tourelles.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- Parfaitement. Je comptais même ramener certains composants encore relativement intacts mais les rebelles m'en ont empêché et les ont détruit en les jetant dans du métal en fusion dans la fonderie de la base.

Le Roi reporta son attention sur l'hologramme ainsi que les documents face à lui, envoyés par Aurora lors de ses visites en terres impériales. Il lâcha un soupir discret et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tes conclusions sur ta mission ?

D'ordinaire, dans les réunions officielles, même s'ils se connaissaient tous très bien, le ton était à la formalité. Si Regis utilisait un ton aussi familier, bien que direct, envers elle, c'est qu'il désirait la vérité nue.

\- Malgré ce qu'ils affirment, Niflheim attaquera à nouveau, répondit-elle donc sans hésitation. Ils sont bien décidés à faire tomber le Mur protégeant Insomnia. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir renoncé à obtenir le Crystal.

Il ne répondit pas mais se leva pour se rendre à la fenêtre de la salle donnant sur Insomnia et le Mur. Ses doigts touchèrent la bague des Lucii qu'il ne quittait jamais.

\- Nous nous doutions que la paix ne serait que temporaire. Mais nous allons maintenir l'illusion.

\- L'illusion de quoi ? Que la paix est possible ? S'étonna l'intendant Scientia, silencieux jusque là.

\- Oui. Si Niflheim se doute de quoique ce soit, alors ça sera l'escalade et nous ne sommes pas préparés. Il faut agir sur deux fronts, maintenir l'illusion que nous voulons la paix et que nous allons accepter leurs conditions, tout en anticipant les attaques contre nous afin de pouvoir les contrer et inverser le rapport de force lorsque ça arrivera.

Il se tourna vers les quelques personnes présentes.

\- Nous étions déjà en infériorité militaire et numérique lors de la dernière guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un autre affrontement ouvert. Voilà pourquoi le Mur a été réduit à Insomnia et que j'avais interdit toute mission offensive.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Aurora qui pourtant ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Toutefois ces informations nous sont utiles. Mais qu'il soit clair désormais que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'autre écart. Rien de ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce ne doit en sortir. Tout sera classifié rang 4, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Altesse, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Disposez.

Le groupe se leva mais Clarus et Regis restèrent dans la pièce. La jeune femme vit le roi se rapprocher de son ami et mettre une main sur l'épaule d'un Clarus au visage abattu. Malgré sa fierté et sa force de caractère, ce qui venait d'arriver à sa femme devait l'avoir secoué autant qu'elle.

* * *

18h42... trop tard pour rendre visite à Lena.

La capitaine retourna donc chez elle, dans un appartement très proche de la Citadelle où elle vivait depuis sa majorité. Comme elle l'avait ordonné, ses affaires l'attendaient déjà mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'enlever sa veste, ses chaussures et se diriger vers le frigo d'où elle sortit un soda. Elle était contente de constater que le majordome de ses parents avaient eu le temps de venir rebrancher le courant et mettre quelques provisions au frais pour son retour.

Son regard se posa sur les murs, les meubles, sa décoration, et sur son grand appartement de manière plus générale. Ca lui avait manqué... son « chez-soi ». Elle avait cru, à plusieurs reprises durant la guerre, qu'elle n'y retournerait plus. Son corps portait quelques cicatrices prouvant que tout pouvait basculer en une fraction de seconde et que la mort n'était pas passée loin. Pouvoir revenir chez elle était donc une sorte de soulagement, la certitude que pour quelques temps, elle pouvait souffler.

Après s'être désaltérée en regardant une chaîne choisie au hasard à la télévision, elle se leva pour pouvoir enfin se laver.

 **vrr vrr vrr**

Son téléphone posé sur la table basse s'alluma, laissant apparaître le nom de l'expéditeur et le message, court.

 _De : Regis, 19h06_  
 _« Dîne avec moi ce soir »_

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Sans attendre, elle se saisit de l'appareil pour commencer sa réponse « D'accord mais seulem... »

vrr vrr vrr

 _De : Regis, 19h07_

 _« Le gâteau à l'orange est déjà prévu en dessert. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que ses doigts effaçaient le message qu'elle avait commencé de taper.

 _A: Regis, 19h07_

 _« Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour refuser alors. Dîner à 20h, je tiens à être plus présentable que tout à l'heure »._

Le roi ne répondit pas, signe qu'il était d'accord. Aurora ne perdit pas une seconde et se rendit à la salle de bain se préparer convenablement pour avoir l'air bien plus fraîche qu'après sa traversée du désert à l'arrière d'une camionnette et à pied.

* * *

A 20h02, Regis entendit trois coups secs à la porte de ses appartements privés suivis du bruit de celle-ci en train de s'ouvrir. Il finit de poser les couverts qu'il avait dans les mains et alla accueillir son invitée en se permettant une légère étreinte.

\- Content de te revoir, put-il enfin dire.

\- Moi aussi.

Il s'écarta ensuite pour lui désigner la table où on avait déjà apporté les plats, gardés au chaud sous des cloches d'argent. La jeune femme prit place à côté de lui et il en profita pour lui servir du vin.

\- C'est le gâteau à l'orange qui t'a décidé à accepter de venir ?

\- Bien sûr, après avoir passé tout ce temps à Duscae, je tiens à faire la comparaison entre les différentes recettes. Mais tu n'as pas dû m'inviter le soir même de mon retour juste pour m'offrir ce gâteau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé en six mois ?

Le roi prit son temps et s'installa à son tour, verre de vin à la main.

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Après ton départ on a surtout continué à préparer le couronnement et consolider la cité. Les quelques nouvelles que nous avions rejoignent ce que tu as constaté sur le terrain donc tu n'apprendras rien de nouveau... Tu as appris pour Lena ?

Aurora hocha la tête et aucun n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Regis remarqua ensuite que le regard de son invitée s'était posé sur la main tenant le verre. Il se douta de ce qu'elle fixait ainsi.

\- Tu sens quelque chose de différent ?, finit-elle par demander.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder l'anneau des Lucii qu'il portait depuis la mort de son père, le roi Mors.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je m'y suis vite habitué.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et Regis changea de sujet, préférant s'intéresser sur ce qu'elle avait fait à Accordo et Duscae pendant ces six mois. Certains de ces récits lui rappelèrent son propre voyage avec Cor, Cid, Clarus et Weskham, cinq ans plus tôt. Il se souvint aussi qu'à la même période, Aurora était déjà membre de la Crownsguard et avait combattu sur d'autres fronts. A l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui à vrai dire, le prince n'avait pas admis qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais la revoir. Et même s'il n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences, il était fier de constater sa force de caractère, son autonomie et ce petit ton léger qui avait survécu à la guerre. Il n'était étonnant pour personne que le roi Mors l'ait nommée en tant q'un des capitaines de la garde aux côtés de Cor.

Une heure plus tard, tous les plats étaient vides, ainsi que quelques bouteilles de vin. La conversation avait fini par dériver sur leur enfance, lorsqu'ils se lançaient des défis sur lequel des deux parviendrait à rester caché sous le nez de la Garde le plus longtemps possible.

\- Au final c'était stupide, avait conclu la capitaine. En tant que prince, tu étais forcément beaucoup plus surveillé que moi, donc j'étais sûre de gagner, il n'y avait pas de vrais défis

\- Parle pour toi, je devais faire beaucoup plus d'efforts du coup. Surtout qu'on devait avoir seulement 10 ans, c'était pas facile.

\- Oui, oui, c'est pas faux.

L'alcool aidant, la retenue habituelle entre eux deux avait disparu. Amis d'enfance ou pas, lors des audiences ou de leur travail respectif, ils se devaient de garder leurs distances et respecter l'étiquette. Heureusement ce soir ils étaient seuls, et l'heure était à la détente.

Le roi finit par se lever pour prendre la main de son invitée, l'incitant à se lever. Etonnée, elle se laissa quand même faire et il l'éloigna donc un peu de la table pour la coller à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Chht... juste un peu.

Regis commença un slow, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun musique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble, mais les événements des dernières années avaient drastiquement réduit le nombre de ces occasions. Aurora ne comprenait toutefois pas cette envie soudaine.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'as pas la patience d'attendre ton anniversaire ?

C'était devenu une habitude qu'ils dansent ensemble lors de cérémonies. Le prince -à l'époque- trouvait toujours un moyen de la soustraire à ses devoirs au moins le temps de l'avoir à son bras. Et pourtant, là il ne répondait pas, se contentant de continuer à danser. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait profiter de cette solitude, car depuis la mort du roi Mors, ils ne s'étaient jamais encore retrouvés en tant que simples amis, uniquement en tant que nouveau roi et capitaine de la garde. Pourtant, il semblait un peu... triste.

Un autre jour où elle aurait été plus reposée, la jeune femme aurait insisté pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Après avoir fait les 400 coups lors de leur enfance, s'être entraînés et avoir combattu ensemble, une simple danse n'était rien.

* * *

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans les profondeurs de Fociaugh, deux chasseurs en exploration étaient tués par un monstre juste à l'entrée de la grotte. Le lendemain matin, les autres chasseurs du clan retrouveraient leurs corps sur lesquels ils découvriraient en plus quelques photos prises durant leur reconnaissance.


	2. Message crypté

Cor avait rejoint Crownsguard alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans, battant ainsi le record du plus jeune membre dans leurs rangs. Deux ans plus tard, en raison de ses capacités extraordinaires au combat, il devint le garde du corps du roi Mors. C'est sur ses ordres qu'il accompagna le prince Regis dans les combats contre Niflheim et, lorsque celui-ci devint roi à son tour, il fut nommé Marshall de la garde royale. Une décision en grande partie influencée également par la manière dont il obtint le surnom d'« Immortel », un exploit qu'il n'avait que très peu raconté étant donné les sacrifices que ça avait demandé.

Venant à l'origine d'une famille humble, à l'inverse des familles nobles Amicitia ou encore Scientia, le jeune homme n'était pas peu fier d'avoir à charge la protection du Roi. Il savait toutefois parfaitement où était sa place et n'avait pas cherché à s'élever par une quelconque position, se contentant de sa place de commandant et prouvant chaque jour qu'il était le mieux placé pour occuper ce rôle.

Cependant, aujourd'hui Cor Leonis appréhendait ce dont il devait parler, car il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de l'autre personne. Il allait toutefois bientôt le savoir. En fin de matinée, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Aurora et y entra, après avoir entendu un lointain « Entre, c'est ouvert ».

La jeune femme était dans sa cuisine ouverte, simplement en train de couper des légumes.

\- Désolée, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de finir avant que tu arrives. Fais comme chez toi, vas-y. Bière ?

\- Oui je veux bien.

Comme toujours, elle était assez directe et laissait tomber les manières dès qu'elle était chez elle, même avec son supérieur hiérarchique. Cela dit, il ne venait pas la voir non plus pour parler travail. Il s'installa donc côté salon et prit place sur le canapé. Son regard s'attarda alors sur un objet qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

\- Où as-tu eu cette plume de chocobo ?

Aurora se retourna pour regarder l'objet à son tour, puis termina de mettre les légumes au frigo avant d'en sortir deux bières et rejoindre son invité.

\- Duscae... je suis tombée sur un chocobo très particulier, dit-elle en s'installant aussi sur le canapé. Beaucoup plus grand que les autres, plus fort aussi, avec un plumage en deux couleurs comme tu peux le voir. Sa tête était noire, mais le reste de son corps était blanc, à l'exception de l'extrémité de ses ailes et de sa queue. J'en ai parlé aux habitants mais tout le monde m'a juré que j'avais rêvé. Mais j'ai bel et bien trouvé cette plume alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

En réalité, elle avait une idée mais il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Cor se saisit de la bière qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu as été voir Lena ce matin, comment va t-elle ?, demanda t-il.

\- Mmh... pas très fort, comme tu t'en doutes. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais je ne sais pas si ça vient de ce qui s'est passé ou de son moral.

\- De la combinaison des deux je dirais... Clarus essaie aussi de la soutenir comme il le peut mais... il n'en mène pas large.

\- Ca se comprend. J'ai parlé avec un médecin qui m'a assuré que, même si c'était dur à expliquer, ce n'était malheureusement qu'un incident isolé et que rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir des enfants un jour. Seulement...

\- Elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Cor avait lui aussi de la peine pour cette femme, bien qu'il la connaissait beaucoup moins bien qu'Aurora ou même Régis. Enfin... en attendant cette conversation était loin d'être réjouissante, aussi la demoiselle changea de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu n'as pas voulu me le dire par message.

\- Ah oui... tes parents ont dû te parler de leur décision non ?

\- Mes parents ? … non... ils ne m'ont pas contacté encore. Quelle décision ?

L'Immortel perdit pied. Il s'était certes dit que l'accueil de la capitaine avait été un poil trop enthousiaste mais, si elle n'était pas au courant, ça expliquait tout. Sauf que maintenant il semblerait que ça soit à lui d'expliquer la chose...

Aurora avait désormais un regard interrogatif qui allait -très- bientôt exiger des réponses.

\- Cor... qu'est-ce que tu as à faire avec mes parents ?

L'hypothèse la plus probable qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'ils avaient demandé son renvoi de la garde royale. Sa mère n'avait jamais totalement accepté que sa fille risque sa vie, même pour protéger le roi et, quoique le moment serait étrangement choisi, ça ne l'étonnerait pas de savoir qu'elle en avait fait la demande. Que Cor vienne lui en parler était déjà bien plus inquiétant, car cela voudrait dire qu'il avait accepté. Malheureusement, ce dont il venait parler était un sujet encore plus sérieux. Il soupira.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas être celui qui te l'annonce mais c'est trop tard maintenant...

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Tes parents... ils... m'ont fait une proposition de mariage, en ton nom.

 _Pardon ?_

Etait-il sérieux ? Non il ne pouvait pas, forcément. En six mois, le Marshal avait dû devenir un grand comédien humoristique pour lui sortir une telle blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enchaîna.

\- J'ai eu du mal à les croire aussi, mais ils sont venus me voir en personne et ils étaient très sérieux. En décortiquant leur discours, j'ai cru comprendre que maintenant que les combats avaient cessé, tu pouvais, ou plutôt « devais », penser à une autre sorte d'avenir que membre de la Garde.

Aurora se leva brusquement, posant sa bière sur la table, et regarda à travers ses fenêtres donnant sur la Citadelle.

\- Un mariage ? Comment peuvent-ils manigancer ça dans mon dos, alors que je suis en mission en extérieur ! Je les savais traditionnalistes mais à ce point...

Cor ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle démarche adopter dans cette situation.

\- Je n'ai donné aucune réponse. La demande en soi est... incongrue, mais imaginer la prendre sans même que tu sois au courant...

\- Oui c'est totalement... je sais même pas comment le définir en fait.

Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'une autre question lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle se retourna et regarda son supérieur dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as donné aucune réponse encore mais laquelle aimerais-tu donner justement ?

\- J'aimerais surtout rester en dehors de ça.

Elle devait admettre que ça l'arrangeait. Méditant sur ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, Aurora finit par aller se rasseoir sur le bord de son canapé et but quelques gorgées de sa bière. Son invité en revanche ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré d'une telle réaction. L'idée de se marier ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit encore, et il était de notoriété relativement publique que la jeune femme avait un autre prétendant.

\- Voilà... voilà pourquoi Regis était si étrange hier soir..., souffla t-elle.

\- Regis ? J'ai su qu'il t'avait invité à dîner.

\- Oui mais, c'était différent de d'habitude... je comprends pourquoi maintenant

La relation entre le roi et sa capitaine était à l'origine de pas mal de rumeur dans la Garde. Cor savait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, mais surtout qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques années au lycée, jusqu'à ce que Regis la demande en mariage il y a cinq ans, juste après la fin du conflit avec Niflheim. Une demande que la jeune femme avait refusé sans que personne sache pourquoi.

\- Qu'a t-il fait ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, le repas était comme d'habitude, il y avait juste à la fin où il semblait...triste.

\- Et tu penses que ça serait à cause de ça ? Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

\- Je l'ai dit, mes parents adorent la tradition. Et la tradition veut qu'on demande l'autorisation au roi quand un noble veut se marier, afin d'avoir sa bénédiction. Je ne vois que ça. L'imbécile... il a vraiment cru que j'accepterais ?

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Cor qui l'observait.

\- Désolée, c'est pas contre toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais bien. Par contre je me demande pourquoi tu refuses le mariage.

\- Pour quoi ? La vie de famille ? S'occuper de la maison et tout ça ? Je préfère travailler, conseiller, bouger...

\- Je vois...

Il n'osait pas en dire plus, bien qu'il doutait que ces raisons soient les vraies. Sans être un fan des commérages, il était toutefois curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait rejeté Regis alors qu'aujourd'hui encore, les deux semblaient toujours attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Aurora remarqua l'hésitation de son supérieur.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux me demander mais non, je préfère garder ces raisons pour moi.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Regis sait au moins ?

\- Oui, c'est le seul, mais ne compte pas sur lui pour tout te répéter.

\- Je ne comptais pas le demander.

La capitaine confierait sa vie à Cor les yeux fermés, pourtant elle refusait de parler de ce sujet en particulier à tout le monde. C'est sans doute pour cela que ses parents avaient eu cette idée de mariage, histoire que leur fille stabilise sa situation et que les rumeurs avec le roi cessent. C'était pourtant le dernier de ses soucis.

Le portable d'Aurora se mit à sonner, avertissant qu'un message venait d'arriver. Elle se saisit de son appareil et fronça les sourcils.

\- Le clan Meldacio...

Cor se permit de se pencher pour voir le message.

\- A peine revenue et déjà recontactée... pourquoi ... le message est crypté?

Il fallait que ça soit vraiment important pour que les chasseurs prennent la peine d'envoyer ce message à Insomnia directement. Si la jeune femme avait certes entretenu de bons rapports avec eux ces derniers mois, elle ne s'était toutefois pas attendue à ce qu'ils la contactent une fois rentrée.

C'était intriguant. La clé pour décrypter le message était contenu dans son collier. Elle l'approcha donc de son téléphone afin que les appareils se synchronisent. Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour qu'un message compréhensible apparaisse. Elle le fit lire au Marshall qui arriva à la même conclusion qu'elle.

\- Il faut aller voir le roi maintenant.

* * *

Après avoir revêtu son uniforme et être arrivés dans la salle du trône, Aurora et Cor demandèrent à parler au roi seuls à seuls, sans les conseillers. Regis accéda à cette requête, à l'exception bien sûr de Clarus. La capitaine commença ensuite à expliquer.

\- Je viens de recevoir à l'instant un message crypté du clan Meldacio. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose.

\- Par rapport à Niflheim ?, demanda le Bouclier.

\- Non, par rapport au Lucii. Ils pensent avoir trouvé un autre tombeau royal à Fociaugh.

\- Fociaugh ? S'étonna Regis. Nous avons déjà exploré ces profondeurs pourtant.

\- C'est le cas, intervint Cor. Mais ce matin, ils ont retrouvé deux de leurs chasseurs tués à l'entrée de la grotte. Sans aucun doute la faute à un monstre. A la base, ils étaient simplement partis vérifier l'état des souterrains suite à un tremblement de terre la semaine dernière.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Aurora donnait au roi et à Clarus les photos jointes au message qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'imprimer.

\- Les chasseurs ont pris ces clichés lors de leur reconnaissance. Sur deux d'entre eux on aperçoit, à travers de la glace qui semble assez fine, l'entrée d'un tombeau.

Regis remarqua en effet la structure caractéristique de ces édifices. Cette découverte était primordiale. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas toutes les armes fantômes qu'il devrait, ou du moins il jugeait ne pas en avoir assez pour remplir son rôle s'il devait en faire usage. Pouvoir acquérir une arme supplémentaire venant d'un de ces ancêtres se révélerait non négligeable à l'avenir, surtout après les révélations de la veille vis-à-vis de l'Empire. Malheureusement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

\- Peut-on se permettre de se rendre là-bas ? Demanda t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment le choix, plus tu as le soutien de tes ancêtres, plus ta magie augmente, ce qui serait une aide précieuse pour maintenir le Mur, répondit Clarus.

\- C'est vrai... Aurora, les troupes impériales sont fortement présentes dans cette zone ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, seulem...

\- Ils vont s'y rendre à coup sûr à mon avis, coupa Cor. Ils auront certainement eu vent de cette attaque sur les chasseurs et ils voudront donc mettre la main sur la créature qui a fait ça.

La décision devait être prise rapidement, Regis en était conscient. Il était même prêt à partir dès que possible. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Clarus, les deux autres firent de même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viendrais ?

\- Bien sûr, mon rôle c'est de te suivre partout, non ?

\- Je pensais avant tout à ta femme. Je ne peux pas te demander de la laisser en ce moment.

\- …

En tant qu'ami, le roi s'y refusait. Mais c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'il savait pertinemment que Clarus viendrait quoiqu'il dise pour le faire rester. Il fallait donc décaler le départ s'il voulait éviter de séparer le couple.

\- Dans combien de temps sort-elle de l'hôpital ?

\- Quatre jours, si tout va bien.

\- Prévoyons alors le départ à la semaine prochaine. Le temps de trouver une raison pour que je n'apparaisse pas à Insomnia quelques jours. Ca te va Clarus ?

\- Mais plus on attend, plus il y a de risques que l'armée impériale aille sur place.

\- Pas forcément, intervint Aurora. N'en déplaise à Cor, mais le clan Meldacio peut faire en sorte de les retenir un peu s'il le faut et, de toute manière, avec l'attaque que les résistants et moi avons fait sur leur base, ils doivent surtout être occupés à renforcer leurs défenses plutôt qu'explorer des souterrains glacés.

Personne ne trouva à redire, c'était en effet très plausible. Mais cela voudrait dire aussi qu'ils devraient faire extrêmement attention à ne pas être repérés. La garde royale à Duscae peu de temps après l'attaque d'une base impériale pouvait compromettre toutes les chances de paix. Regis lança donc ses ordres.

\- Aurora, contacte les chasseurs et demande leur de maintenir l'armée impériale éloignée au besoin. En échange, nous pourrons les aider avec quelques contrats ou nous pourrons les payer, il doit me rester une certaine somme en gils quelque part. Cor, prévois l'itinéraire et rassemble les dernières informations sur la zone. Il nous faudra aussi un véhicule, mais pas la Regalia, elle sera trop voyante. Clarus, Ventus Scientia et moi allons trouver un moyen de justifier mon absence. Parlez-en le moins possible entre vous en dehors des salles privées, c'est moi qui vous contacterai s'il le faut. Des questions ?

Aucune question. Le Marshall et la capitaine s'inclinèrent donc et sortirent de la salle du trône. Ils commencèrent tout de suite les préparatifs du voyage. L'intendant de la maison royale, Ventus Scientia offrit une solution simple pour que le roi soit absent : l'influence du Cristal. Même si le Mur avait été réduit à la capitale, le Cristal devait être surveillé et, le roi étant un intermédiaire, personne ne s'étonnerait qu'on annonce que le souverain devait demeurer près du Cristal vis à vis du Mur, mais qu'ensuite il se sentirait extrêmement exténué et restait donc dans ses appartements quelques jours.

Regis et les autres ménagèrent Clarus, ce qui ne plut pas forcément à ce dernier au départ. Cependant, il était quand même heureux de pouvoir raccompagner sa femme lui-même chez eux et la voir reprendre des forces ainsi que le moral petit à petit. Elle était loin de vouloir faire la fête, mais au moins il y avait des signes d'amélioration.

De son côté, Cor contacta Cid afin qu'il l'aide à trouver un véhicule qui pourrait être assez discret dans les régions extérieures. Il prépara ensuite l'itinéraire à prendre avec Aurora et les informations qu'elle obtenait de ses contacts.

En plus de l'aide qu'elle apportait au Marshall, la jeune femme rendit visite à ses parents et mit les choses au clair à propos d'un éventuel mariage "qu'elle refusait d'envisager avec qui que ce soit, car il reste encore énormément de plans à mettre en place pour assurer la paix à long terme pour Insomnia".

Enfin, une semaine après leur entrevue dans la salle du trône, le groupe était prêt à partir.


End file.
